Saints
|season = 1 |number = 7 |airdate = January 26, 2016 |writer = Mary Leah Sutton |director = Jann Turner |runtime = 42 m |previous = |next = |image = saints.jpeg }} Saints is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Chicago Med. Summary Sharon puts her job on the line for a patient in need of a lifesaving bone-marrow transplant. Meanwhile, April cares for a homeless man; Dr. Manning's parents arrive; a couple are injured during their first date by a hit-and-run driver. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton Crossover Cast * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman Recurring Cast * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Julie Berman as Dr. Samantha Zanetti * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar Guest Cast * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick * Annie Potts as Helen Manning * Norm Lewis as Robert Parker * Scott Subiono as Walter Blevins * Joe Zawacki as Nick Pierce * Ilyssa Fradin as Kathleen Pierce * Hannah Godnik as Christy Pierce * Wesley Truman Daniel as Mike * Michael Hendricks as Lou Conte * Regan Rhode as Carol Conte * Katie Maggart as Jess * Allison Latta as Amber * Samrat Chakrabarti as Doctor Farinas * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Adam Poss as Paramedic Adam * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Chucho Perez as Courier * Erin Elizabeth as Orderly Plot The episode begins with April, Sarah and Maggie looking at Owen's pictures. Will is close and reveals he hasn't visited Natalie yet. Maggie informs the crew that there are multiple traumas incoming due to a car crash. Dr. Rhodes and Reese attend to the woman, Jessica, while Dr. Choi and April attend to the man. As Maggie and April ask questions to the man it's revealed that they were on their first date. Later on, Dr. Zanetti and Connor operate on the woman and everything goes successfully. Dr. Choi informs the man that he is going to be monitored but is fine. Mike feels guilty as they were in a coffeeshop but because it was too crowded he asks Jessica to drive to one a few miles away. He visits her. Jessica asks for help as Mike is on the floor. He needs to be rushed into the OR. Dr. Rhodes operates while Sam Zanetti assists but can't operate. She is very demanding and a bit rude to Connor. The two patients are ok and will soon be released. They are both together in the same room. Dr. Choi and Connor chat about their relationship, the two patients bonded over the shared trauma situation that ultimately brings them together. Dr. Rhodes asks what happens when they return to normal lives as he has doubt the relationship will last. Meanwhile the driver that caused the accident comes in, Will attends to him. The driver is an ex-convict that carjacked a woman at gunpoint. As Dr. Halstead approaches the man he says he is sorry. Mr Blevins needs surgery in order to re-align the bones, but he refuses since he only wants to go to prison but he vomits blood thus needs to stay in the Hospital longer. The wife arrives at the Hospital, she reveals that he has been straight for 18 years, he has a job and a kid. She also adds that he knew if he were to go back to his past kind of life she would leave him. When Will checks on him he asks for the couple, he is clearly worried about what happened to them. Dr. Halstead tells him he wants to make more tests as they found some mass. Mr. Blevins reveals he has cancer and that he knew about it for a few months adding that his wife doesn't know. Will won't release him until he is stable enough to go to jail. The man asks Will to not tell his wife. While talking to Natalie he realizes something and talks to the driver. He reveals to Mr Blevins that his brother is a cop who told him that there are no smart criminals, if they were smart they wouldn't be criminals. He tells Mr. Blevins that he thinks he is smart, as he has no health insurance he perpetrated a crime in front of two police officers and the fact that he said he was sorry when he first arrived there just proves he didn't want to hurt anyone. He wanted to be caught because in prison health care is free. Will tells him his wife should know the truth. Elsewhere April takes care of an older man who is an apparent homeless person. He gives away his clothes and belongings to better the life of others. She defends that he is just a kind person. Dr. Charles is called in to the case. He chats with the patient and decides to run some tests. It's later revealed that the man had a stroke which affected him on the region of the brain that controls, among other things, behaviour and judgement. Dr. Charles tells him he is pathologically generous, making him compulsively driven to give. He also reveals that the man has become some kind of a star at the Center. As April is releasing him he has another stroke. This time his behaviour is negatively impacted as he won't even let April fill up his glass of water. Maggie makes a request that is not satisfied. However, she says nothing will ruin her mood that day as a young girl, Christy Pears, who has been in the dire need of marrow transplant for the last 10 years, will finally get the transplant. Sharon goes up to visit her and her family. It's revealed that her brother is raising money by shoveling drive ways, in order to send the donor and family on a vacation. As Sharon receives the recipient carrying the marrow, Peter Kalmick informs her that the Hospital has decided to shut down the transplant as the brother is raising money to give to the donor which violates Federal Law. They will need to look for another donor which puts the patient in a bad situation. Later on, Maggie informs Sharon that Peter is in the ER. His blood pressure was really high. Peter and Sharon fight about the case, he can't do anything about it as the brother's donation would give monetary value to the marrow which is illegal. He is stressed out about the case thus his blood pressure rising, Sharon tells him she is sorry but his situation is nothing compared to what's happening and has been happening to the young girl. Christy's condition worsens and Sharon decides to go through with the transplant. The hospital choses to overlook Sharon’s indiscretion as they realized that firing a woman for giving, a young girl in need, the bone marrow she needed would just be bad PR. Dr. Rhodes and Sam are on the elevator, someone asks to hold it and Sam tries to help but bangs her elbow. It's revealed that she had previously banged it on the shower. The elbow is red and feels hot which means she has an infection. Connor insists she has it checked out. So she does. The two fight after Mike's surgery. Later on, in the common room Sam reveals she is benched for two weeks. Connor invites her to dinner making peace between them. Elsewhere, Dr. Manning and Helen take care of the newborn Owen. Natalie reveals that her parents are coming to visit. Since they still live in Seattle she considers going back home but first she wants to finish her fellowship. Natalie's parents arrive. They are all very happy. Later on, Maggie goes up to visit Natalie and Helen reveals that Jeff was his only son. His ex-husband remarried and has a different family. Owen and Natalie are all she has, so she doesn't want them to go to Seattle. Maggie shares she doesn't want Natalie to go either. Back downstairs Maggie asks Will to take a basket radiology sent, up to Natalie. He refuses as he doesn't want to give the wrong impression and uses the exact same words Helen told him before. Maggie tells him that everybody knows he likes Natalie and insists he takes the basket. Natalie clearly missed him. The two start to talk about what has been happening on the ED but Helen walks in on them. Will stands up to leave but Helen apparently is ok with him being there now. Helen knows that if the two of them start dating Natalie won't want to leave to Seattle anymore. Selfishly she starts acting nice towards Will, so she can be part of Owen's life. The episode ends with Natalie finally leaving the Hospital and April coping with the situation of her patient, along with Dr. Charles who gives her a new perspective on things. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes